Woodcutter's Axe
The Woodcutter's Axe is needed to chop wood in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. It is a one-handed weapon with base damage of 6. It was first confirmed to appear in the game by the G4TV E3 Gameplay Video. It was seen on an in-game menu and being sharpened by Alvor in Riverwood.http://www.g4tv.com/videos/53441/The-Elder-Scrolls-V-Skyrim-E3-Gameplay-Demo/ Properties It is used to cut Firewood at a wood chopping block. Trees cannot be cut down with a Woodcutter's Axe. Firewood can be sold for 5 gold each to certain NPCs (such as Hod, Hulda and Gilfre), or for 2 gold each to general goods traders such as Belethor. Firewood is also needed to improve the Long Bow at a Workbench. As a weapon, it cannot be improved at a grindstone beyond its base damage, although the usual weapon enchantments can be applied to it. Locations A few locations are listed below but there are many more in the game. *The Embershard Mine, between Helgen and Riverwood has one somewhat hidden near the Woodchopping Block. The "Hard Worker" achievement can be unlocked here. *One is located on a bench behind the lumber mill in Riverwood. *Another axe can be found in the Abandoned House in Markarth, left of the cooking pot. *Three axes can be found at Anga's Mill. One by each of the two Wood Chopping Blocks, and the third slightly further up the hill, on a box. *One axe can be found, together with a pickaxe, in one of the Valtheim Towers. *One axe can be found in Faendal's House in Riverwood, beside the pile of logs next to the fireplace. *Another axe can be found in Alvor and Sigrid's house, in the basement. *An axe can be found in the basement of Honeyside, beneath the steps, on top of a bale of hay. *Two can be found in Mixwater Mill: one adjacent to the door of Gilfre's House, and the other propped against the wall on which the mill itself stands. *Three axes are located in Lost Knife Cave: at the entrance to the large gallery with the lake and central pillar; on the 'bar' in the Bandits' living quarters, and on a set of shelves just beyond that area. *One axe is located at Autumnwatch Tower, just inside the upper tower, on the right. *Another axe is found in the entrance of the ratways in Riften. You must go here to do one of the main quests. *There are three axes in Fort Greymoor, in the room with the bear traps and dead Skeevers. Two are on a shelf, the other atop a wood pile. *An axe can be found in Katla's Farm, inside the house at the top of the stairs on a dresser. *Halted Stream Camp contains three axes: two are on the walkway above the entrance to the mine, and the third is next to the chopping block. *One can be found outside Mistveil Keep, in Riften. *There is one axe next to the wood pile in the small Bandit camp at the entrance to Ustengrav. *One axe can be found outside the fletchers in Solitude, on a table *There is one axe in the Thalmor Embassy Barracks, on a shelf. *Two axes can be found in Northwatch Keep, in the same room - one on a table, the other propped by a woodpile. *A single axe is found in Goldenrock Mine, in a corner on a table. *One axe sits atop a cupboard in White River Watch. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Bugs * While attempting to place an axe on a weapon rack, it seems to float horizontally, the axe's head facing the rack. * When activating the wood chopping block with the axe drawn, the player will sheathe it, then another axe will appear in the player's hand, despite it clearly being sheathed at the player's side. Once the animation is over, the second axe will disappear * Sometimes when dual weilding a dagger (such as Mehrune's Razor) with the dagger in the main hand and the axe in the left hand, the axe will appear sheathed along with the dagger. This makes it look like you have two weapons on your hips, one on each side. However, the sheathing animation with the axe will remain the same as if you were sheathing any other left handed weapon. Your character will simply lower his/her arms and the weapon (in this case an axe) will dissapear (Xbox 360 confirmed, PS3 and PC may be different though). References ru:Колун Category:Skyrim: War Axes Category:Crafting